GTA Survivor
by Ps2Angel
Summary: Eleven criminals from urban bowels of modern USA and one outlaw from the turn of the century are dropped in the wild of Guarma and forced to survive for entertainment of the masses at home and chance to win 1 million dollars... Includes character cameos from multiple Rockstar Games.
1. Introduction Part 1

**Author's note: **This story was directly inspired by "Survivor Resident Evil Style" by Wesker Chick and is departure from my normal writting style so in advance, i am sorry if story will seem awkward for the first few chapters. It's just that i've never written humor fic before. Also, story will include OC's from my original story series started in "GTA: Going Deep", so if you are confused about some characters, read it first. Also concerning the series, this fic is NOT canon part of it. Constructive criticism and writting tips are strongly encouraged.

* * *

Camera pans over the island off the estern coast of Cuba, showing us thick rainforest covering most of the island, save for some waterfalls fading off in the distance as well as wide, sandy beach surrounding the island like a ring.

As camera circles the island, booming male voice in the background says "Twelve criminals from urban bowels of United States Of America will be thrown into mostly untapped wilderness of Guarma with their survival skills, as well as sanity being put on the ultimate test as they all try to win 1 million dollars. As well as those sweet, sweet bragging rights. Join us and watch the madness ensue."

As the message ended, large logo reading "Survivor: Guarma" faded into the center of the screen.

* * *

Siniša Kivlov took a deep breath, faint smell of sand and sea filling up his nostrils. If it wasn't for the severe payment cuts in LCPD due to some assholes killing so many police officers and costing the department millions in damages, he would never set foot on this mosquito-infested piece of land in the middle of nowhere. But he needed the money and hosting this season of Survivor was his best bet for a legitimate pay.

"_Time to get on with this." _Kivlov sighed. He was standing near the stage set up on the beach with the back of the stage being covered in black curtains with Survivor logo. He was not alone, as there were numerous cameras placed around the stage, broadcasting the opening episode of the season to the whole world.

With that in mind, Kivlov was certain that Mikki and Ray were having a blast back in LC watching him shuffle uncomfortably in front of the camera while mentally going over his clipboard containing the names of contestants.

Having prepared enough, Kivlov cringed one last time before he finally faced the camera and started the introduction "Good evening, dear viewers at home and welcome to the newest season of Survivor. I am your host, Siniša Kivlov and i will follow our twelve lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you look at it) contestants through the season filled with drama, agony, hope and most importantly, pain until only one remains who will claim one million dollars cash prize kindly provided by our sponsors, Zaibatsu Corporation." As he says that, Zaibatsu's logo pops in the corner of the screen.

After a brief pause, Kivlov clears his throat and continues. "Now, for unaquainted at home, here's the rules. Contestants will be split into two tribes consisting of six people each. Those tribes will fight for the immunity in the immunity challenges devised by yours truly with losing tribe being sent to the tribal council in order to vote off one member each week. After each tribe loses three members, they will be merged into one and individual battles for the immunity will begin until only one contestant remains."

As Kivlov opened his mouth to continue explaining the rules, a female staff member runs out in front of him and whispers something in his ear. Kivlov nods before turning back to the camera.

"Well, apparently my exposition was too long and one of the contestants had a heat stroke. Guess that happens when you organize the reality show in *BEEPING* CUBA!" Kivlov said and chuckled slightly. Mosquitoes that kept buzzing around his head and severe heat of the Central American afternoon were already tearing him apart on the inside.

"Actually, we're on the second island east of Cuba, Kivlov!" someone yelled off the camera. They weren't helping Kivlov's case at all.

Instead of walking off camera and smacking unseen smartass over the head with geography book like he wanted, Kivlov sighed and lifted his clipboard to his eye level before saying "Now, at last, let's introduce the contestants." To be honest, he sounded like someone deflated all life out of him, but you would too if you were forced to stand in severe heat for several hours.

"Alrighty then, first member of 3D Tribe is notorious assassin from Liberty City who is known for being truly devoted to only two things in his life-his sniper rifle and his 2001 Vapid Banshee. He is everyone's favourite mute, Claude!"

As Kivlov said that, Claude walked out on the stage beside him and nodded slightly towards the camera in the lieu of greeting. He was dressed in black T-shirt, beige cargo shorts and flip-flops. He silently walked onto the other end of the stage, looking towards the curtain for his would-be tribemates.

"Second member of 3D Tribe is Italian-American drug lord from Vice City known for his temper as well as his hawaiian shirt, he is Tommy "The Harwood Butcher" Vercetti!" Kivlov announced the next contestant, double-checking his card. It indeed said "The Harwood Butcher". As he realized that, Kivlov felt pit forming in his gut. Someone won't be leaving this island alive.

Tommy, wearing his trademark hawaiian polo shirt with green shorts and grey sandals walked out on the stage and waved towards the camera before turning towards Kivlov and pulling him close to himself, whispering in his ear "If you mention that nickname again on this show, one of the immunity challenges will be to find and assemble your body parts, capiche?"

"Crystal." Kivlov said before Tommy moved away from him and joined Claude. As he did, Kivlov mentally repeated his earlier observation. "_Someone won't be leaving this island alive, and that just might be me."_

Kivlov took a deep breath in and out before consulting his cards again "Our third contestant comes from Los Santos, USA. He is music producer and casino owner with previous ties to notorious street gang, Grove Street Families who despite his business success spawning all the way from Los Santos to Las Venturas has never really forgotten his roots. He is Carl "CJ" Johnson!"

Carl walked out onto the stage wearing dark green shorts, white tank top and flip-flops. As he walked out, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank lord they let me out of there. If i had to spend one more minute with that guy complaining that his head hurts i would've-" he stopped as he realized he was in front of the cameras, clearing his throat and briefly saying "I hope you're watching, Sweet!" towards the camera before making a beeline towards Claude and Tommy. Kivlov looked on as Carl briefly talked to Claude before throwing himself around the mute's neck with our host barely making out what sounded like gargled "thank you" from Carl as Tommy slowly backed up from the scene while Claude looked around slightly wide-eyed with muscular african-american clinging on him like a five-year old.

After tearing his eyes from that rather bizzare scene, Kivlov turned back to the camera and looked back at his clipboard "Ok, fourth member of the 3D Tribe is former street criminal from Liberty City who left for Colombia after ravaging his way through most of the LC's criminal underworld, his name is Mike!"

Mike walked out onto the stage wearing white T-shirt, brown khaki shorts and sandals. He quickly took a look at his surroundings and tapped Kivlov's shoulder in the lieu of greeting before walking over to his tribemates.

"_Interesting guy." _Kivlov muttered to himself before consulting his clipboard again "Fifth contestant of the 3D Tribe is second man of Liberty City-based Leone Crime Family and everyone's favourite momma's boy, Toni Cipriani!"

As he said that, Kivlov was pulled aside by the staff member briefly before being shoved back in front of the camera. After clearing his throat, Kivlov faces the camera. "Well, it seems that Toni Cipriani was the contestant that suffered the heat stroke and due to this he won't be put in the show right away. Instead, until he recovers, his spot in the 3D Tribe will be taken by one of the replacements provided by Zaibatsu's genetics division." After that, Kivlov took a card given to him by an unseen staff member off-camera and cleared his throat "Our replacment fifth contestant is famous gunslinger and former member of the infamous Van Der Linde outlaw gang who lived in the early 20th century and was famed for his involvement in stopping 1911 North Mexican riots and who was untimely killed after FBI agents and US army laid siege to his family home later that year. Having been revived through power of modern genetic technology over a century after his death, he will fight for survival along with the rest of the contestants, we give you John Marston!"

As if on cue, an unseen pair of hands shoved John Marston onto the stage. He was dressed in relatively modern outfit consisting of jeans, grey tank top and light sneakers. He also wore his trademark hat. It should be mentioned that revived John only held memories up to the point when he originally died, which means that he is unaware of some of the modern advancements.

John looked around himself, obviously trying to hide confusion and fear. Noticing that Zaibatsu personnel obviously did very bad job at preparing poor man for the horrors of the late 2010s reality television, Kivlov approached him.

"Hey, Mr. Marston. Do you need-" Kivlov tried to approach the former outlaw but was interrupted as John suddently turned to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and asked "Where the hell am i and what's going on? Last thing i remember was being dragged through some hallway and then being shoved out here."

Kivlov sighed "Mr. Marston, this might be a bit shocking to you but you are in the future. It's 2019 and you are to contend in a live reality show with eleven other people." He felt sorry for the man who was over 100 years off his native timeline, but he had a job to do.

John answer to Kivlov's brief exposition was to slowly repeat "Reality show?" His head was probably still fuzzy from all of the sedatives that Zaibatsu had to use to stop him from trying to break out of their complex in Anywhere City four times.

"Yes. It's broadcasted all over the world in real time. And modern people love good reality television." Kivlov said matter-of-factly before quickly remembering...

"And just what's a television?" John asked plainly. Kivlov pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt like he was explaining something to a three-year old. And he still had seven contestants to announce while sun kept shelling beach of Guarma with heat-stroke inducing UV rays. He briefly glanced towards four contestants who have taken to sitting on the edge of the stage with Carl chatting with Tommy and Mike while Claude was intently watching Kivlov's exchange with John.

"Television is a device which allows person to see something interesting. And in this case, it will be you and others competing for 1 million dollars." Kivlov said briefly. He watched on as John's jaw practically hit the floor at the mention of 1 million dollars. Along with being unaware of advent of television, John Marston was also unaware of the inflation effect.

As Kivlov opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped as staff member rushed in front of him to give him another card. Kivlov briefly looked over it and said "And in addition to the money, should you win, Zaibatsu will revive your wife and son the same way they did you, Mr. Marston."

John looked at Kivlov, then at his future tribemates who were now all looking in his direction and said "Let's see what this reality television *BEEP* is then." before walking over towards four of his tribemates.

Kivlov let out a relived sigh as he looked at his clipboard again "Sixth and final member of the 3D Tribe is another drug lord from Vice City. One of notorious names of the early 1980s, he is Victor Vance!"

Victor walked out on the stage wearing his USMC shirt and black shorts with the same lettering along with flip-flops. He tapped Kivlov on the shoulder in greeting before turning to the camera and saying "Just to clarify, i wasn't the one who got killed on the Vice City docks in '86. So stop spreading lies on the internet, people!" With that, he walked over to his tribemates.

* * *

Kivlov looked at the camera. He looked like he was going to collapse any second. "Now that we've met 3D Tribe, it's time for commercial break, dear viewers. After we get back, we'll meet six members of the HD Tribe. So stay tuned and... Oh God i need a drink...

**NEXT UP:**

**•**HD Tribe assembles

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Introduction Part 2

**Author's note: **

Since next chapter will include immunity challenge, feel free to suggest some and i'll write best ideas into future challenges.

* * *

Kivlov walked back on stage. He looked better, having rehydrated himself during the commercial break and changed into comfier outfit consisting of white tank top, brown khaki shorts and flip-flops. His mood however, wasn't improving as sun was still shining strong and hot. It probably won't be long before he calls for another commercial break.

Members of the 3D Tribe were still sitting in their position on the other end of the stage, having left some room for members of the opposing tribe and were chatting, with CJ and Mike talking to John about concept of Survivor, trying to ensure that he won't take the tryhard approach to the challenges at hand while Claude sat with them. On the other hand, Tommy and Victor were busy discussing their respective business ventures back in Vice City as well as about long-deceased Lance Vance.

Kivlov quickly turned his attention back to his clipboard with contestant names and sighed, looking over another card "First contestant of the HD Tribe is Serbian immigrant assassin from Liberty City known for putting a sizable dent in Russian organized crime as well as for his somewhat questionable stance on bowling. Ladies and gentlemen, he is Niko Belic!"

Niko walked out on the stage. He looked equally uncomfortable as Kivlov, wearing only black swimming trunks and flip-flops. For a brief moment, Kivlov expected the man to faint.

"Man, it's hot out here." Niko said in his trademark accented voice as he walked past the camera without stopping or giving our host a second glance. He sat down near members of the 3D Tribe, taking the spot with as much shade he could find on a stage placed in the middle of the beach. As Kivlov watched on, he could see Niko spacing out, probably thinking about why he allowed Roman to talk him into signing up to be a contestant in a reality show.

Kivlov shrugged, briefly considering joining fellow Serbian in the shade before producing another introductory card and clearing his throat "Second member of the HD Tribe is notorious leader of equally notorious Alderney chapter of Liberty City offshoot of the Lost MC biker gang and winner of the last year's season of the "Rehab Island", ladies and gentlemen, we give you Johnny Klebitz!"

Johnny walked out, or to be more precise, stumbled out on the stage, wiping sweat off his forehead and slightly waving towards camera while clutching the side of his head. He was wearing black tank top and black shorts with Ranch logo on them along with flip-flops. As he procceeded to stumble his way towards Niko, he muttered something incomperhensible to Kivlov, tapping him on the side of the head before walking over towards Niko and promptly passing out at man's feet. Tommy, CJ and Vic found whole scene hillarious and were laughing their butts off while Claude and Mike were ignoring entire scene next to them and John was trying to sush three laughing criminals, being only member of the tribe that didn't see heat stroke as either laughing matter or something worth ignoring.

"And you refused Cipriani from entering the competition? Biker guy just fainted!" Kivlov yelled towards someone off the camera.

"He at least made it! Cipriani was moaning for his momma and has refused to even try to make it!" Male voice yelled back towards Kivlov.

Kivlov sighed and looked over to HD Tribe's position, seeing Niko as he dragged Johnny into the shade, being assisted by John while other members of the 3D Tribe were watching the scene intently.

Turning back towards camera, Kivlov cleared his throat and looked over his clipboard again "Third contestant of HD Tribe is Dominican party animal and right-hand man of famous nightclub impressario Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. He is everyone's favourite man-whore, and his name is Luis Fernando Lopez!"

Luis walked out on the stage dressed in white tank top and red-and-black swimming trunks and after looking around, immediately locked his eyes on Niko. He still hasn't forgotten how he and Tony nearly got killed by Russian gangsters because him and some Irish guy kidnapped Gracie Ancellotti. Not to mention that whole mess with those diamonds. He also recognized still uncoscious Johnny as the guy that accompanied Niko during ill-fated exchange with Jewish mob in Libertonian Museum. And oh joy, they just happened to be his tribemates. This is going to be fun month indeed.

Luis didn't say a word to either Kivlov or the camera and has just silently walked over to his tribemates.

"_ahem..._ Onto our last three contestants!" Kivlov said before producing the last introductory card "As they have signed up together, they will be introduced together. They are known as "Los Santos' unholy trinity" and are responsible for number of large-scale heists in both Los Santos metropollitan area and Blaine County! They are Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Trevor Phillips!"

As if on cue, three men walked out on the stage with Michael wearing dark blue swimming trunks, sandals and white T-Shirt with Eris logo on it. He also had sunglasses over his eyes. Franklin wore maroon swimming trunks and what appeared to be custom-made green tank top with Families symbol on it as well as flip-flops while Trevor wore, to the shock of everyone present... THE DRESS!

Kivlov was looking around uncofortably while members of both tribes were visibly distressed as everyone in 3D Tribe who could talk and has seen _Psycho_ (read: everyone minus Claude and John) were whispering amongst themselves about relation of bizzare sight in front of them to Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 classic while Claude stared in wide-eyed horror and John started to contemplate clawing his eyes out and everyone in HD Tribe minus still uncoscious Johnny went into full-blown hysterics after realizing that they will be tribemates with _that._

Michael and Franklin quickly scurried over towards their tribe consisting of an uncoscious biker, sobbing Dominican and hyperventilating Serb while Trevor stayed near Kivlov.

"So... You want to say something to your folks back home?" Kivlov asked, becoming increasingly afraid for his life.

Without warning, Trevor walked over to the camera and yelled "RON! IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS, GET OFF YOUR LAZY *BEEP* AND GET THE *BEEP* BACK TO WORK! THERE'S *BEEP* THAT NEEDS TO BE *BEEPING* DISTRIBUTED! *BEEP*" After that, he joined the rest of his tribemates with Kivlov noticing that Niko was rocking back and forth like a mental patient and was muttering something in serbian concerning "enemies in the treeline" while Luis was sitting next to him, longingly watching at 3D Tribe and Johnny who has just woken up was busy arguing with Trevor with Michael and Franklin trying to de-escalate the situation while 3D Tribe was watching everything and high-fiving each other upon seeing how much chaos one man brought to the opposing tribe.

* * *

Kivlov walked over to two tribes, carrying six black and six white bandanas in his arms. He silently gave 3D Tribe black bandanas while HD Tribe recieved white ones. After each contestant put their bandana on, Kivlov cleared his throat again and said "Ok, now that you are sorted into tribes, let's explain the next steps. You are to go to your camp sites marked on these maps and set yourselves up." Kivlov gestured towards two folded paper maps that had "3D" and "HD" written on it "when you do, you are to design your tribe flag and elect a tribe captain. After that, rest up and meet me at the beach tommorow morning for the first immunity challenge. Did i make myself clear?" Kivlov finished exposition, his question being answered by twelve nods.

"Alrighty then. See you tommorow." Kivlov said and walked off, leaving two tribes to collect their maps and head into the treeline.

**NEXT UP:**

**•Tribes set up camps**

**•3D Tribe has an ace in a hole ...or does it?**

**•First immunity challenge**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Day 1

**Author's Note: **As next chapter is going to be tribal council, readers are allowed to cast their own votes for the tribe that heads to the council. Voting period will be 15 days after which new chapter will be uploaded. I would also like to thank user SparkyBoi for the challenge idea.

* * *

* * *

**_3D Tribe Camp_**

* * *

Five criminals and one ex-outlaw stood silently on an isolated clearing near the stream access that overlooked large rocky wall that had waterfall streaming down. According to the map held by Tommy, this was the site where they were to set their camp up.

"Well, this is nice. We at least have access to drinking water." Mike said dryly "Now we just have to set ourselves up." he added as he looked over towards the pile where large canvas, small buckets of paint, one larger empty bucket and six spears were left.

Claude walked over and immediately grabbed one of the spears, large canvas and one of the paint buckets, walking over to the stream and setting everything down before procceeding to paint the canvas with his fingers. He obviously opted to design the tribe flag. Everyone else shrugged and turned their attention to the remaining tools with each member grabbing their spear.

"Ok, we all have our survival tools and mute guy is designing the flag. What now?" CJ asked while looking at the other tribe members.

"Well, from my experience with camps, first thing we need to do is start a fire. At least that's what i learned in the boy scouts before i got kicked out." Victor said solemnly before sighing and heading into the treeline to collect firewood. John on the other hand, looked like he was in deep thought.

"We'll need shelter. Tommy, CJ you two will help me build something from palm leaves. Mike, you head after Victor and help him collect firewood." John said suddently, slightly startling everyone around himself. Mike immediately took off after Vic.

"Whoa, Marston who said you can bark out orders like that? We still haven't elected tribe captain." Tommy asked while stepping closer to John. John looked at Tommy and said "Well, i don't think any of you city boys have any idea about what to do, save for a darkie from boy scouts. I at least have some experience with setting up small camps because we didn't have hotels at every intersection back in the day."

Tommy kept glaring at John for few more seconds before relenting and dragging CJ into the palm trees with John following after them. During all this, Claude drew on canvas uninterrupted.

**_HD Tribe Camp_**

* * *

"I'm telling you we're walking down the wrong path, Phillips!"

"I was in the air force, i know how to read maps, Johnny! Trust me."

"Uhm, i hate to spoil the mood but i think that forest is getting thicker."

"SHUT UP, POLACK! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR *BEEPING* OPINION"

"Leave him alone, Trevor. We're really heading deeper into the forest."

"Not you too, Michael!"

"If we get cooked by locals, it's on you, homie."

"WE WON'T- *sigh* We won't get cooked by anyone, Frank. It's not 1899. Just let me concentrate on this *BEEPING* MAP!"

"Madre dios, why have i signed up for this *BEEP*."

"SHUT UP, LUIS!!!"

* * *

**_3D Tribe Camp_**

As the hot afternoon over Guarma was slowly being replaced by humid night illuminated by full moon, 3D Tribe was slowly finishing up their camp with Mike and Vic maintaining fire and cooking two fish they managed to catch while collecting firewood, John, who was unanonimously picked as a tribe captain was on the roof of newly-built hut projected by himself, Tommy and CJ and was finishing up on the roof made out of palm leaves while Tommy was hauling in large tree block that he was tasked with carving into a door and CJ was reviewing Claude's design of the tribe flag.

"And just what is that suppossed to represent?" CJ asked while eyeing black drawing on white canvas that looked like a man pointing handgun at a car window with drawing itself being framed by frame made out of black paint. Claude let out a sigh of annoyance and walked off with a flag. He was already fed up with CJ's one-track mind and they were on the island for less than 24 hours.

"Is dinner ready?" John asked from his position on the rooftop, looking over towards Mike and Vic who were still roasting their fish.

"Just a couple more minutes!" Vic answered and returned to grilling fish and talking to Mike about their respective screw-ups regarding trusting someone.

CJ sat by himself, silently contemplating meaning behind Claude's flag and occasionally glancing at John who was just about done on the roof and was heading down towards Tommy to check on his progress regarding the hut door.

All in all, 3D Tribe was doing just fine with raising their camp.

* * *

**_HD Tribe Camp_**

"I knew i should've read the map!" Michael said as six criminals finally reached what was suppossedly their camp site, which was hard to tell as sun was already down and moon wasn't best at illuminating through thick tree folliage.

All members of HD Tribe looked as if they walked through the warzone, each of them having some scratches, numerous mosquito bites, clothes ripped to some degree and Niko and Franklin both having large bruises on their heads due to tripping over large tree root and a rock on two separate occasions while aimlessly walking around the island under Trevor's leadership. All of them were also on edge, having recently encountered what Franklin and Luis believed to be cannibalistic native.

"You? Mike, you can't even drive in the city without GPS. I at least can read maps!" Trevor said matter-of-factly as the group advanced onto the clearing.

"Oh, is that why we were trudging through this rainforest like a bunch of idiots for the last several hours? Because you are SO GREAT with maps? Give me a *BEEPING* break!" Michael said as he walked further onto the clearing, being followed by Franklin and Johnny.

Trevor opened his mouth to retalliate, but was cut off as Franklin said "Hey, there are some spears here. And canvas and some paint."

Michael looked at Trevor and said "Seems we found the camp site, Colombus. We should set up a fire before something finds us like whatever that thing was."

"Yeah, good thing i clobbered it with that rock i picked up. Damn cannibals." Luis said while looking around.

Trevor sighed and picked up a spear. "Polack, Franklin, we'll go out to collect firewood." Franklin picked up second spear and followed after Trevor while Niko did the same, albeit with a slight wimper, still traumatized over being exposed to Trevor in the dress.

As three tribe members headed off into treeline, Johnny, Luis and Michael collected their spears and have silently decided to set up a perimeter around the clearing. As it seemed, their camp won't be set up for a while.

* * *

**_3D Tribe Camp_**

"So, how was it back in 1911, John?" Carl asked while chewing a tough piece of fish meat. Him and the rest of 3D Tribe sat around the fire and were eating fish meat as well. Claude was also present, but had a large bleeding gash on the side of his forehead due to an awkward encounter with HD Tribe recently and was silently gnawing on his fish and staring off in the distance, barely paying attention to his surroundings.

John sighed and said "You know, fellers, this sitting around the fire and surviving out in the wild doesn't remind me of 1911 as much as it does of 1899. Those were some wild days." As he said that, he stared into fire with Tommy, who was sitting right next to him noticing that he spaced out, looking as if he had some sort of flashback.

"You ok, Marston?" Tommy asked awkwardly, snapping an former outlaw back to reality.

"Yes, yes it's just... You know what, forget about 1899. Ask me something about 1911."

CJ bounced excitedly. "I'll start! How did it feel to drive one of them old cars? Model T and such."

John thought for a few seconds. "To be honest with you, CJ, i always prefered horses. And i never drove a car. But i did ride in one during that thing with Ross and..." John spaced out, obviously contemplating should he share his backstory of betrayal and death with these strangers. When he noticed five men looking at him with questioning glares, ex-outlaw decided to just answer CJ's question. "Well, long story short, i never actually drove a car, but i rode in it."

"And how did it feel?" CJ asked. One could compare his current gaze to that of a child hearing a story from his war veteran grandfather.

"It was slow, bumpy and not fun at all. Horses on the other hand, were faster and riding on them was fluid." John said.

"You're in for the shock when they release you then. Cars have evolved since your... erm..." Mike started, stammering as he tried to find a proper euphamism for death.

"Passing." Tommy suddently chipped in, realizing Mike's vocabulary plight. "Yes. Mike's right. Since 1911, cars have became primary mode of transportation. Horse riding is nowadays just for ceremonial purposes and to show off how much of a rich *BEEP*-hole you are."

"But hey, on the bright side, people pay good money for riding lessons. And there are equestrian clubs all over the world, so at least you can have proper job." Vic said as John kept listening intently. Zaibatsu obviously hasn't taught him anything about modern world whatsoever.

After this, there was a silence that was broken when CJ suddently asked "What do you guys think what immunity challenge are we going to take part in tommorrow?"

"Well, since this Kivlov guy doesn't seem like sadistic bastard type, i'd say we'll be safe from any real harm. But i don't know what are we going to take part in." Tommy said as he remembered watching one of the previous seasons of "Survivor". Just recalling the deadly contraptions passed off as immunity challenges back there made him shrudder.

"That's good." CJ said as he stretched and yawned before looking out towards the stream water illuminated by moonlight.

* * *

**_HD Tribe Camp_**Clearing was more illuminated now when it was lit by orange glow of fire. Franklin was tasked with maintaining it while Niko, Johnny and Luis tried to use large flag canvas to make temporary shelter to survive the night. In the middle of that chaos, Michael and Trevor were having a mother of screaming matches on this show.

"You should've set that up while we were collecting firewood, Michael!"

"We? How do you expect six full-grown men to sleep under a *BEEPING* canvas, Trevor? We should build a hut or something after immunity challenge tommorrow. One night in the open won't kill us."

"Oh, aren't you a perfect example of a leader, Mickey! Always finding ways to undermine me."

"Because you're unmanageable! You may have military education, you may be smarter than those creteins that work for you, but survival is not your backyard, as you have just proven."

"And how did i prove to be inferior leader, oh mighty chairman?"

"What kind of psycho comes on a **LIVE **reality show in a *BEEPING* dress?!"

As Michael said that, all heads in the camp turned towards him and Trevor.

"A kind of psycho that has nothing to hide. Unlike you, you treacherous *BEEP*"

"Don't you dare to go there, Trevor!"

"Oh just watch me! These people deserve to know what kind of snake wants to lead them!"

As Trevor said that, clearing was suddently plunged in darkness. As he got distracted by the argument, Franklin has forgotten to maintain fire.

"Well, *BEEP, i'm going to bed." Johnny said after a brief awkward silence and laid next to recently extinguished fire. His suite was followed by Luis and Niko while Franklin walked over to his friends, ushering them further into treeline.

When they were far enough from the camp, Franklin stopped, turned towards Michael and Trevor and started hissing out angrily "What the *BEEP* were you two thinking?! We haven't even gotten to the first immunity challenge yet and you're already at each others' throats? If you don't calm your hormones down, you'll cost us the immunity tommorrow."

"You're right about that, Frank, but it was _this _guy that got us lost in the forest and *BEEPED* up our chances of establishing a proper camp!" Michael said while pointing accusing finger at Trevor.

"I wasn't the one that had complaint for every breath i took in since coming to this island, Franklin! And besides, you were suppossed to keep the fire burning until it fully ignited!" Trevor said while slowly stepping back from both Franklin and Michael.

"Just don't screw up team integrity over your problems. We can always ask producers to make you duke it out one-on-one if that's what'll make ya'll feel better." Franklin said before turning back towards the camp. Michael and Trevor followed after him.

* * *

**_Next Morning..._**

Kivlov was standing on the beach facing Cinco Torres fortress where immunity challenge was to take place. Message telling both tribes to meet him there was already sent out so all he had to do was wait. Waiting with him were two military-looking men with yellow Z symbol on their uniforms.

Eventually, both tribes dragged themselves to the beach, HD Tribe looking a lot worse for wear as in addition to assortment of scrapes and injuries sustained during their trek through the island, they were all covered in dark ashes from their extinguished fire.

"Well, how are you feeling this morning?" Kivlov asked. Just from looking at two tribes, he could predict the answers.

"Just great! We built a shelter and no one wants to kill anyone yet." John said in unusually chipper tone. Probably due to the fact that it wasn't so hot today as it usually was on Guarma. In fact, there was white overcast with patches of clear skies blocking the sun.

"We didn't build squat because this fat slob here constantly complains and our fire went out. Try to guess how we're feeling!" Trevor said while pointing at Michael, irritation being way too discernible in his voice.

"Now wait just a minute-" Michael started before he was cut off by Kivlov blowing sharply into a whistle. "No fighting out of camp! For all i care, you can have *BEEPING* battle royale in your camps and hunt each other down, but not in the immunity challenges." Kivlov said and let out a sigh of experation before saying "Before i send you off onto a challenge, i have some news regarding the finals. After reviewing your profiles more throughly, we have decided to use Zaibatsu's genetic technology to bring back anyone whom winning contestant wishes, so this rule is no longer exclusive to John Marston. In other words, should ANY of you fine people win, in addition to the money you will be given an option to bring anyone you wish back from the dead. This, however is not mandatory and will be done only if you wish so."

All twelve contestants seemed to be intrigued by the possibility, especially Niko, CJ and Trevor who seemed to already have the idea whom to resurrect.

"Now, onto the challenge!" Kivlov said before motioning towards twelve briefcases. Each seemed to have contestant's name on it.

"In this here briefcases are handpicked airsoft replicas of the real firearms. Each of you will take the briefcase with your name on it and will be escorted inside Cinco Torres as a tribe. Once you're inside, wait for further instructions." Kivlov said before stepping aside to let 3D Tribe grab their briefcases after which they followed one of the military-looking guys off the beach and towards the hill leading into the fortress.

After 3D Tribe disappeared, Kivlov signaled for HD Tribe to take their briefcases. After they did, they followed second military-looking guy into the fortress.

* * *

**_3D Tribe_**

Members of 3D Tribe were led into what appeared to be fort cellar. As they descended into large lit room with several fairly new-looking large wooden tables, military guy said "Alright, we're here. Unpack your guns and wait for the instructions from that intercom." As he said the last part, he signaled towards intercom installed in the top corner of the room. After that, he walked out, closing the door behind.

After the military guy left, members of 3D Tribe set their briefcases down on the tables and proceeded to open them.

"Holy *BEEP*! That's what i'm talking about!" Mike said as he proudly held up what looked like M4A1 carbine. It didn't even have orange tip.

CJ looked at his gun happily and cocked the slider. It appeared to be replica of Glock 15 handgun also without orange tip. "Just like '92." CJ said with a smirk on his face and instictively holstered the gun in the back of his pants.

Claude silently looked at his exact replica of mini UZI and calmly closed the briefcase after taking the gun out. It would be interesting to see what would happen if they dared to procure airsoft PSG1.

"Hello, old friend." Tommy said while holding replica Colt Python revolver. John was eyeing the gun with interest while looking at his own gun; replica of Colt SAA revolver.

Vic opened his briefcase and sighed. He was never a great fan of shotguns, but as his briefcase contained replica of SPAS-15 riot shotgun, he had no other choice.

As if on cue, Kivlov's voice broke through the intercom. "I see you have your guns. In case you haven't noticed, they are designed to represent the firearm that you were most proficient with. Well, all except for Claude's and Victor's because we couldn't get airsoft sniper rifle and light machine gun. Anyways, now that you have the guns, swap them out. We want to see how you'll handle shooting out of your comfort zone.

After a brief silence, 3D Team went into an argument that threatened to become physical due to CJ refusing to give his Glock to Vic and Tommy having problems with handing his Colt Python over to Claude. It was, however, sorted when Mike and John walked over to two arguing pairs and forcibly switched their weapons while Mike has ended up with John's Colt SAA and John has ended up with Colt M4A1.

"Good. Now, wait here until i come back with further instructions." Kivlov said before intercom went silent.

* * *

**_HD Tribe_**

HD Tribe was taken up to one of the fort towers that overlooked beach. Tower still contained what looked like a rusted cannon and wooden ammunition box that looked as if it was eaten away by the elements. As tower was open, tribe members could easily see that overcast was progressively getting darker and that wind has also picked up.

"Ok, we're here. Unpack your guns and wait for further instructions." Soldier said to the tribe before leaving. Everyone then noticed large loudspeaker installed near the tower enterance.

"Alrighty then, let's see..." Johnny muttered as he opened his briefcase. It contained replica of "Coach Gun" variant of stubby shotgun. He checked the gun and smiled contently.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Niko said as he checked out his airsoft Glock 17.

"And just what's so great about handguns, Niko? These things aren't as precise as movies crack them up to be." Michael said while opening his own briefcase.

"They can be precise in right hands, Michael." Niko said while looking at Michael who fished out airsoft replica of Beretta 92FS handgun.

"What were you saying, Mickey?" Trevor asked. He was watching the scene while clutching his airsoft Itacha pump shotgun.

Michael growled in annoyace before walking over to Niko.

Franklin opened his briefcase and proudly held up HK MP5 sub-machine gun. "Just like the one i used back in Grove Street." he said fondly and spaced off.

Luis, who actually opened his briefcase first was still hunched over it in shock and was watching the contents with mixture of horror and curiosity.

"Is this a *BEEPING* joke?!" Luis asked as he held up a purple, wiggling sex toy which was luckily censored by our backstage team. This diverted the attention of everyone else directly onto him.

There was a brief moment of silence before everyone broke into full-blown laughter.

"Not to judge, but that's what happens when you hang around gay nightclub owner in your spare time, Luis." Niko said before continuing to laugh his butt off.

"Polack's right. People get the wrong ideas." Trevor said while wheezing and trying to catch a breath between the fits of laughter.

Luis grew increasingly red in face. Wheter it was due to anger of being laughed at or embarassment, i couldn't tell you, but it was obvious that Dominican didn't have a good time.

Laughing was stopped when everyone heard loud sound of our host clearing his throat over intercom. When everyone settled down, Kivlov said "Yes, it is very unfortunate, but still funny that Mr. Lopez got a sex toy, but don't worry, we sent out a replacement weapon. Once it arrives, swap them out and wait further instructions."

As intercom died down once more, male member of the staff ran out in front of the camera and quickly handed a briefcase to Luis before scurrying off. As Luis opened it, he saw airsoft copy of FN P90 sub-machine gun, quickly picking it up.

"We still need to swap them." Johnny quickly reminded the tribe.

***DUE TO GRAPHIC NATURE OF THE FOLLOWING IMAGES, WE WILL ONLY PLAY THE SOUND CLIPS AS TO KEEP THE SHOW FAMILY-FRIENDLY.***

"MY *BEEPING* ARM!"

"OW! Give me the gun, Luis! LAST *BEEPING* WARNING!"

"STAY THE *BEEP* AWAY FROM MY SHOTGUN, YOU *BEEPING* MAGGOTS!"

"YOU *BEEPS* WANT ME TO SHOVE THIS *BEEP* UP YOUR *BEEP*?"

"I'M NOT HANDING OVER ANYTHING, YOU FOOLS!"

Incipherable serbian cursing*

"AAAAAHHHH! HE'S *BEEPING* ME WITH *BEEP!*

Maniacal laughter from Luis*

When image returns, we see members of HD Tribe in various degrees of pain, Johnny being the worst as he is laying on the ground in fetal position and whimpering slightly with vibrating sex toy still stuck in his bum.

After the altercation, only Trevor and Luis managed to keep their original guns and were left standing with minimal injuries, Trevor only having small gash on his head from being smacked up the head with Niko's handgun while Luis had no injuries whatsoever due to everyone but Johnny being too afraid to attack him while he had a sex toy. Everyone else was sprawled around the tower and were groaning in pain.

Scene quickly switches to Kivlov who laughs sheepisly into camera before saying "Commercial break would be good right about now."

**\--COMMERCIAL BREAK--**

Sharply-dressed man walks in front of the camera and says "Do you have a relative that you never got to meet? Or do you simply need to write an assigment about colonization of North America? Of course, there are solutions for that, but who in the 21st century has time to read books, or God forbid, _actually_ knows how to read proper text. Fret not, as Zaibatsu America proudly presents Genetic Project!" As he says that, shots of Zaibatsu scientists working take over the screen. "Using most advanced gene-tracking technology, Zaibatsu can bring litterally anyone back to life with a single object containing their DNA. If you watching this advertisment want to bring someone back to life, get us the image and information about the person and payment of $5999,99 and leave the rest to our researchers. Results guaranteed within 7-14 days! Zaibatsu. America knows why."

After the advertisment, quick message is shown reading "Subjects brought back via Genetic Project will only retain memories up to the date of their original death. Zaibatsu is in no way responsible for possible property damage and/or physical injury and death that may occur to you or someone else due to contact with Genetic Project subjects."

After commercial break ended, scene showed members of HD Tribe standing in their tower within Cinco Torres, looking a bit better due to being patched up by medical team during the commercial break. Johnny was however, standing as far from Luis as he could and was hiding behind Niko. Their firearms were also re-arranged so that Niko now had Franklin's MP5, Franklin had Michael's Beretta, Michael had Johnny's sawn-off and Johnny had Niko's Glock. Following terrifying display with Johnny, no-one dared to even approach Luis while Trevor was tribe's boogeyman since he first appeared, so their firearms stayed with them. By this point, the wind has became very strong and thunder could be heard in the distance.

Kivlov's voice suddently broke through the intercom again, this message being broadcasted to both tribes. "Ok, now that everyone's ready, time to explain additional rules. As you may have noticed, each gun was loaded only once with no additional rounds. You are to search for additional rounds as you go. Speaking of ammo, certain rooms within the fort contain multiple boxes of ammo for the same weapon. They are set in even numbers to allow both tribes to resupply. If one tribe tries taking more than half of such ammo, individual who did it will be disqualified from the challenge. Regarding you being eliminated, to make sure you won't cheat, rounds in all weapons are filled with small taser charges to knock you out for 30 minutes if you are hit. If you hit members of your own team, they are out. Whoever is the last man or men standing wins their tribe immunity for tonight's tribal council. Now head out into the fort and may the better shooter win."

After intercom transmission stopped, Niko was first to ask "So, what's our strategy? We can't just rush out there."

"I think that we should separate and hunt 3D Tribe down as individuals. It will be difficult to track us and pick us off." Trevor said while cocking his shotgun.

"How about instead we form two teams of three and separate. That way we can-" Michael started to pitch his own idea before Trevor stopped him mid-sentence.

"You're doing it again. Undermining my authority, Michael!" Trevor said angrily.

"Firstly, We never elected you to be our captain, T! And secondly, think! What if they didn't separate. One man against three in there is lost fight, airsoft or not!" Michael said before throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, before we try to kill each other again, we should vote." Franklin said, intent on de-escalating the situation. "Now, who's up for Trevor's idea?" Franklin asked while looking around.

Trevor raised his hand. No one else did.

"Alright. Now, who's up for Michael's idea?" Franklin asked and looked around. Everyone including Michael raised their hands.

"*BEEP* you all." Trevor hissed out and stood aside.

"Ok, i'm going to lead the first team. Luis, Franklin, you're with me. Niko, Johnny, you're with Trevor." Michael said as two teams proceeded to form.

* * *

**_3D Tribe_**

"So, what's the plan, captain?" Tommy asked as intercom transmission ended. All eyes were pointed at John.

John thought briefly before saying "Back in the day we used to always have at least one man covering our backs, so i think that we should separate in three teams of two and try to hunt the rest of them down."

"Your plan sounds well, John, but still, it's a bit risky if they were smart enough not to let everyone fend for themselves." Vic said while checking his Glock.

"As much as i noticed, this fort isn't that big. We can also move together. Sure, we'll be easier to pick off, but we'll also have the advantage of concentrated fire should we be attacked." CJ said as he leaned against the wall.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Carl. You heard the host. We have only one clip each and additional ammo is scattered out there so we can't afford to get pinned down. Marston's idea is better, as flawed as it may be." Tommy said and ejected the magazine from his mini-UZI before jamming it back in.

Mike and Claude both nodded in agreement with Tommy.

Vic sighed and said "Ok then. I'll take CJ."

"Wait what-" CJ tried to ask, but Vic has already dragged him towards himself.

Following short conversation, it was decided that Claude will go with Tommy and Mike will go with John.

* * *

Michael's team was slowly walking in formation through scarcely-lit hallways of Cinco Torres, Luis going in front and being closely followed by Michael while Franklin was at the back.

As they approached the door at the end of the hallway, Luis quickly signaled for Michael to help him breach it while Franklin opted to stay behind. They were startled when they heard someone screaming and shooting in full-auto bursts. "Seems Trevor's team found someone." Luis commented as he positioned himself in front of the door.

Luis slowly opened the door and peeked in with Michael aiming his shotgun behind Luis. The room was lit by a single candle and had four boxes of shotgun shells.

"Jackpot!" Michael exclaimed and took two boxes, remembering the warning about hoarding from even ammo dumps.

As they proceeded further, three saw shadowy sillhouettes moving towards them and readied their guns, quickly lowering them upon recognizing Trevor's team.

"Any luck, T?" Michael asked as two teams met up.

"No. But this idiot here got startled when he knocked over a gun rack and shot out all of his bullets into a wall." Trevor said while pointing behind himself at Niko.

"It was an honest mistake, Trevor!" Niko said angrily.

"Maybe we should focus on trying to shoot 3D Tribe, people?" Johnny suddently spoke up.

"Yeah, Mister buzzing ass, we should." Trevor said mockingly.

Between their usual neighbourly relations back in Sandy Shores and this comment, biker was just about ready to strangle Trevor.

"Ok, guys let's separate again. Should we-" Michael started to inform his tribemates before burst of carbine fire followed by sounds of two men screaming rung out through the hallway, cutting Michael's speech short and causing everyone to point their guns towards the direction of gunshot.

"It came from that hallway. Follow me!" Michael said while beckoning his fellow tribe members to follow the souds of the gunshots. Surprisingly enough, Trevor didn't have any smartass remarks or his own ideas as six criminals started to run through the hallway in the pack-like manner.

* * *

Not too far from HD Tribe's location, CJ and Vic were laying sprawled on the floor with John standing over them and panickingly shifting his gaze between his carbine and his downed tribemates while Mike was staring wide-eyed at the scene.

"NOW WHAT?! *BEEPING* NOW WHAT? That was *BEEPING* blue-on-blue!" Mike yelled while John was still trying to figure out what just happened.

"I just squeezed the trigger." he said while staring at the rifle. "We didn't have such guns back in 1911."

"You just eliminated friendlies, John!" Mike yelled before sighing and handing John his revolver and taking carbine.

As this happened, entire HD Tribe rushed into the hallway and started shooting at the two with Mike scrambling for cover behind one of the large wooden doors while John hit the ground, barely evading getting shot by Luis and immediately ran to join Mike.

"FLANK THOSE BASTARDS!" Franklin yelled while pointing Michael and Luis to the left, failing to notice that John was aiming straight for his heart. He hit the ground next to CJ and Vic immediately afterwards.

"THEY GOT FRANK! *BEEPING* BASTARDS, COME HERE!" Trevor yelled before rushing for two members of 3D Tribe, being seemingly unbothered by flurry of knockout rounds fired into his torso by Mike who quickly ran out of ammo and was dispstched by a shotgun shell through the chest while John threw himself back and tried to look for another cover before just deciding to cut and run with remaining HD Tribe members led by Trevor giving chase.

* * *

Tommy and Claude were currently located on top of the fort's eastern tower with Tommy guarding the enterance while Claude rummaged through a crate with Zaibatsu logo on it that was located there. As it seemed, entire island was hit by a tropical storm.

"Hurry up, will ya? One of those *BEEP*holes may turn up!" Tommy yelled towards Claude who flipped him off before continuing to rummage through the crate. If he learned anything from his days as an assasin fighting Anywhere City's branch of Zaibatsu, that was that their crates had the best loot if you knew how to search them.

Tommy sighed at the gesture and turned back towards the spiral staircase leading up the tower, flinching upon hearing gunshots and what sounded like yelling of multiple voices that were getting closer. Those sounds were eventually joined by multiple footsteps.

* * *

John ran up the tower staircase with HD Tribe in a hot pursuit. He had no clue what he was doing. All he knew was that he was running like hell, looking for either his remaining tribemates or a spot to make a last stand, whichever he finds first.

As he ran up the staircase, John crashed directly into Tommy with two men ending up in a tangled mess of limbs on the top of the tower.

HD Tribe ran straight into that, with Trevor tripping over the two and face-planting on the ground, knocking himself out while remaining tribe members were caught into flurry of revolver bullets fired by Claude who was the only one unschated by the situation that just played out.

"Seems we have a winners. HD Tribe will attend tonight's tribal council. As for you, 3D Tribe, collect your members and take them back to camp. Your immunity totem will be waiting for you." Kivlov said via an unseen intercom and signed off.

Claude, John and Tommy have managed to collect their tribemates and return to their campsite where an immunity totem-empty bottle of Guarma rum was waiting for them.

**NEXT UP...**

**•**First tribal council


	4. Tribal Council 1

**Author's Note: **

I might've underestimated the completion date of this chapter (15 days), but real life chores and FF app messing up the lettering were to blame for it. Enjoy the chapter and be sure to keep coming up with challenge ideas for future immunity challenges.

**_HD Tribe Camp_****...**

Weather has gotten considerably better by the nightfall as skies were now clear and were adorned with stars and faint light of half-moon.

Despite this calm atmosphere over island of Guarma, every man in the clearing camp lit by a small fire that Niko managed to start after waking up shortly after him and the rest of the tribe were dragged back to their camp by Survivor personnel was ready to murder anything that approached as everyone was still cranky about defeat during immunity challenge with Trevor being in the worst mood as he also had large gash on his head due to hitting the ground after tripping over Tommy and John.

Camera drone circled around the camp perimeter, trying to find something interesting to capture, catching an interesting scene between Michael and Franklin who were sitting in low foliage surrounding the clearing perimeter.

"No, you can't be serious about this, Mike." Franklin said while eyeing his mentor and friend like he was crazy.

"But i am, kid. Trevor has been nothing but nuisance since we landed down here. He *BEEPED* up our chances at setting up proper camp and is leading everyone into ruin. He has to go!" Michael said while glancing in Trevor's direction once in a while. Trevor seemed to be busy creating alliance of his own by the campfire.

"Look, i know how this is going, Mike. But realistically speaking, only one of us is going to leave this island with thicker wallet. I don't see the point in setting up alliances with anyone because i know i'll have to stab you in the back once the tribes merge." Franklin said and sighed.

"Then at least tell me who are you gonna vote for." Michael said as he slowly got up to return to camp.

"Don't worry about it." Franklin said, getting up as well and returning to the camp with Michael who shrugged and walked alongside him. Kid was right. Backstabbing was the only way to progress in this game.

* * *

"He has to go. He *BEEPED* me over more than once in the past. And now we're stuck in the middle of butt*BEEP* nowhere for a *BEEPING* month?!" Trevor said while eyeing Niko wildly.

"And why would i help you? Seems your buddies are plotting against you and if i remember correctly, you didn't give me many reasons to actually want an alliance with you. Or anyone here for that matter." Niko said while glancing towards Michael and Franklin who were walking back into the camp.

Trevor gritted his teeth in annoyance and sighed. "So, no alliance then, polack?"

"No. And stop calling me polack." Niko said and got up, walking over to the improvised tents that him and Luis managed to create from twigs and large palm leaves and sitting in one.

While that was happening, Luis was sitting in his own tent, staring off into distance and conemplating who should he vote for. He didn't have praticular problems with any of his tribemates nor did anyone have any problems with him. However, as Johnny, who was standing by the campfire was occasionally staring daggers in his direction, Luis rightfully suspected that he still hasn't recovered from the events of the last immunity challenge.

For any viewers at home wondering why no physical cameramen were sent in the camp, production team has decided not to take any chances with them following deaths of several cameramen during 2004 season hosting Resident Evil characters. Just so you know.

* * *

**_Tribal Council Area..._**

Kivlov was standing in the middle of a large half-circle made out of treelogs and lit by several large torches placed around the outer perimeter of the treelogs. In an area outside of the half-circle stood a large wooden table with several paper ballots, single pen and small black cauldron-looking pot.

Kivlov sighed, occasionally looking towards the treeline in hopes of quickly wrapping this up as his arms were still hurting from helping Survivor personnel haul Trevor and Johnny back to the campsite. Apparently, despite his protests, he was bound to help with after-challenge clean-up as stated by his contract. Still, it beat swimming through ocean-worth of paperwork with Mikki and Ray back in Liberty City.

Finally, HD Tribe turned up, being led by Luis and Niko while Johnny was walking close to Niko, still giving Luis death glares. Franklin and Michael were at the forefront of the group and were openly fighting with Trevor over who tried to screw over who via alliances.

"You and Franklin are plotting against me and i know it, Mikey! I saw you talking in the treeline!" Trevor said, staring angrily at his partners in crime.

"Don't involve me in this bull*BEEP*. I told you already, i won't enter alliance with anyone!" Franklin said before quickly being cut off by Michael.

"Oh, don't pretend to be any better than us, T! We saw you trying to butter up Niko by the campfire! YOU are plotting against ME!" Michael said, walking closer to Trevor who looked ready to knock meth dealer's teeth out.

"So it's all about you, you selfish, miserable sack of *BEEP*! It's North Yankton all over again! Leave us all to burn if it means you'll get away!" Trevor hissed out in Michael's face. Former bank robber seemed to be getting increasingly more angry.

"You've really lost it this time if you want to compare that *BEEP* to this! Yes, i'll vote for you, and i'll enjoy every second of your pain as you are booted off because you deserve it!" Michael said and pushed Trevor aside. Trevor quickly retaliated by swinging his fist at Michael's face, connecting with his right lower jaw.

Franklin quickly intervened, stepping in-between the two criminals "What the *BEEPING* hell are you two doing?! We're supposed to be a team!"

"He started it! *BEEPING* psycho!" Trevor snapped while trying to push past Franklin.

"You're the one to talk?!" Michael screamed while also trying to push past Franklin.

Struggle between the three men was stopped by loud screech of Kivlov's whistle. He was standing at the end of the folliage where fight just took place.

"You people are like rabid 5-year olds, you know that?" Kivlov said in exasperated tone and motioned three criminals to follow him. They did so silently.

As they sat down, Trevor leaned towards Michael and whispered "Just so you know, i wanted to vote for Johnny, but if you want war, you'll get it, _old friend."_

Michael turned pale and swallowed hard lump that just formed in his throat. This won't end well.

* * *

"HD Tribe, welcome to your first tribal council. You already know why are you here, so i'll cut this short. Write the name of one tribemate you want kicked off the island and flash it towards the drone over there." Kivlov said while pointing at camera drone hovering near council area. "Once you are done, get back to your seat. Person with the most votes will be escorted towards the speedboat that will take them to mainland Cuba where they will be sent on a plane flying back to United States." Kivlov added while signaling towards waiting speedboat that also had yellow "Z" logo on it and was guarded by military-looking guys from earlier immunity challenge.

"Now, onto the voting!" Kivlov said and took position near the tribemates.

Trevor went first. He scribbled his vote on a ballot and tossed it in the pot, sitting back on his place with smug smile on his face. It was pretty creepy to see Trevor in such glee to be honest.

Once Luis, Niko, Johnny, Michael and Franklin tossed their votes into the pot, Kivlov walked over to the pot and started counting the votes starting from the last tribe member that voted.

"Michael... Trevor... Luis was voted for twice in the same vote. Trevor... Johnny and... Holy *BEEP*!" Kivlov finished the counting and looked at HD Tribe.

"Seems Mr. Phillips has voted for Johnny six times in the same vote. Mr. Klebitz, you have the honor of being first person kicked off this season of Survivor." Kivlov said while looking at Johnny.

"WHAT?! How? Phillips cheated! It should be one person, one vote!" Johnny snapped at Kivlov, quickly bolting off his tree log and moving towards Kivlov. He was stopped by military-looking guys.

"Yes, it should, Mister Klebitz. But, since he voted first and used his as well as "your" votes to vote for you, you are kicked out. For future reference, such voting will not be tolerated in the further councils." Kivlov said as Zaibatsu mercenaries grabbed Johnny and dragged him towards the speedboat. He kept kicking and screaming until speedboat disappeared from everyone's line of sight.

As HD Tribe slowly walked off back towards their camp, Kivlov turned to the camera "The tribe has spoken and Johnny Klebitz is out of the game. Tune in next week for another immunity challenge and more camp drama."

**NEXT UP...**

**•**Immunity challenge with surprise guests

•HD Tribe runs into more problems


End file.
